


【沐哼】妹妹

by Zululululululu



Category: d5主播
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zululululululu/pseuds/Zululululululu
Relationships: 沐哼
Kudos: 2





	【沐哼】妹妹

“好疼。”男孩被染成浅棕色的刘海垂在眼睛前边，声音抖得沾上了哭腔。他身上的毛衣太大了，领口的线头不知道被谁扯开的，露出的大片苍白的皮肤下覆着尖尖的锁骨。哼哼强行把他的手从怀里拽出来，把那冰凉的没了知觉的小拳头捂在自己手心里，温度回暖，那手上边的冻疮就慢慢地渗出血来。

“这个应该就是沐木。”

哼哼狠了狠心，把警服外套脱下来披在了男孩身上，金属手铐之前一直被他放在衣服靠里的口袋里，此刻被体温暖得温热，男孩子乖乖把手伸进去的时候还对他笑：“谢谢哥哥。”哼哼全当没听见。警车里开着暖气，男孩额发上的雪渐渐化去，湿漉漉地搭在眉毛处，一副可爱又可怜的样子。冻僵了的小狐狸慢慢回暖过来，活泼了不少，一双眼睛亮晶晶地闪，没有人再肯对他狠下心来。“哼哥哥我们去哪儿？”倘若警车中间没有那层栏杆，他怕是要整个人都趴在副驾驶上，两只爪子被拷在一起搭在椅背上，像某种小动物，哼哼暂时只想到狐狸。“去坐火车，审你的法院不在这里。”他答道，嗓子不知道为什么有些干涩，大概是因为天太冷了。

公务乘车买不到什么高等票，不过三张绿皮火车硬卧好歹还在一个车厢，哼哼和他同事都在下铺，小狐狸是在中间的。哼哼把沐木的手和自己拷在一起——看起来就像手牵着手——捏着鼻子穿过满是瓜子壳的走廊找到了车厢，好在这一站并没有什么其它乘客上来。上车的时候天已经慢慢沉了下来，看见推着餐车的列车员路过，同事买来三份盒饭，清一色的榨菜肉丝，外加半个卤蛋。

“十五块一位。”

同事递出一张五十。

“我这儿可没零钱找呀。”

“诶我说你——”

“算了算了，”哼哼叫住嗓门大起来的同事，“买瓶可乐吧，有可乐吗？”

“有，刚好五块。”

男孩闻言转过头，又开口：“哼哥哥——”

“你闭嘴！”哼哼低声吼他，吼完自己吓一跳，男孩子被他吓得触电似的往后弹，一瞬间两人的位置恢复了人民警察和惯犯的常态，一方正义强势而另一方卑鄙软弱。只是哼哼手腕子被这么一拽勒得生疼，才发现两个人的手还拷在一起，拿钥匙解开了，又帮他拆一次性筷子拧可乐瓶盖。火车盒饭的味道可想而知，沐木倒是吃得很香，连碗底缝隙里的米粒也扒拉出来吃了。“要是有肉就好啦——”趁着哼哼同事出去上厕所，小狐狸小声抱怨。

“你省省吧。”哼哼把自己那半只卤蛋夹给他。

沐木笑着说：“我还记得小时候你带我看我爹，买了又肥又大一只肘子，油得我想吐，你跟我说反正监狱里也带不进去别的东西，还说我爹会喜欢的。我还没进去，已经感觉到啦~哼哥哥你到时候会去看我吗？哼哥哥——”

哼哼阿不回答，但凡超出了吃饭上厕所睡觉目的地等等简单问题他一概不回答。他起身招呼刚进来的同事，耳朵泛起不易察觉的粉红色。

——  
半夜的火车依然很吵闹，只不过不是人声，而是各种机械互相撞击的声音。哼哼阿躺在床上，自然是不敢睡的——哼哼自然记得上一次小狐狸是怎么跑的：不知道他用什么手段打开了手铐，不仅把警察反拷住了，还顺便扔掉了两名警察的鞋——只得一边闭目养神一边数着火车铁轨数。嘈杂的声音和熬夜的疲劳让他脑子有些迟钝，反应过来的时候另一具身体已经压在了自己身上。

“你怎么下来的？？？”

回答他的是冰凉的，粘腻的吻。小狐狸的下巴尖得咯人，尖尖的耳垂冰凉，然而黑暗中哼哼也只能看清个大致轮廓，但那双漂亮修长眼睛在暗地里闪光，像是要在他身上烫出一个又一个窟窿来。他感觉那根灵巧的软舌熟练地在自己嘴里打了个转儿，又抵着他的舌头往里推，来不及吞咽的唾液因为他仰躺的姿势滑进气管里，他觉得喉咙痒得不行，然而小狐狸咬着他的嘴唇并不给他喘气的机会，另一只手按着他后脑勺，手指缠进发丝里，更隔绝了他逃跑的机会。

狐狸的牙齿也是尖的，有血的味道弥散开来，又被悉数舔去。

黑暗，浑浊。他趁着小狐狸松开他的几秒钟大口呼吸空气，那双不安分的小手又开始拽他皮带扣子。“你干什么！”他用气声呵斥，然而这呵斥声势不足，求饶有余，滚烫的气息喷在他脖子上，是小狐狸在咬他耳朵：“再大声些就该被听见了……诶呀，原来警察叔叔的皮带这么好解吗，还是说……嘿嘿，你在等我？”

——

“乖，乖，我不会跑的。”

那几根白天被他捂在手心里的手指此刻正在他身下探寻。小警察的私处可比手心烫多了，沐木想着，没费多少力气就摸索到了因为恐惧而干涩的穴口。手指没入的时候感觉身下的人不由得打了个寒颤，本能地想蜷缩起身子，却不小心把手指吞吃得更深了。他把脸埋进哼哼的颈窝里，深深地吸气，那里也是一片温软又敏感的特殊地带，此刻因为肌肤相亲连最细微的颤抖也被体察到。“哼哥哥你好香啊……”小狐狸说着手指又往里戳刺了几公分，借着搂在一起的姿势挺腰往他身上蹭。警察闷哼了两声，额上已经满是细细密密的汗珠，发丝濡成一络，下身更是变得泥泞一片，先前拼命抗拒他的后穴也柔软起来，含着他的手指开始有节奏地吮吸。小警察大概是某种甜点，外面裹着严严实实的软皮内里却尽是甜腻的液体在流淌。

“我进来啦。”他抽出扣着警察后脑勺的手，捂住他的嘴。警察轻声呜咽起来，与其说是在哭，不如说只是在无法控制地抽噎。小沐木感觉到自己的手心手背马上被淋满了温热的液体，让他想起很多年前，那也是一个他想哭却不能哭的时候，比他大不了几岁的哥哥捂住他的嘴，轻声说：“可以哭了。”

他挺身让自己进得更深一些，缓慢抽送起来。肉体被破开的水声盖过了警察努力压抑的呜咽，他伸手囫囵地抹去警察脸上的汗水和泪水，然而警察却扭过脸去咬住了自己的衣服袖子，腰弓得像只猫，沐木一低头才发现，在这场无论从形式还是内容都不折不扣的强奸里，受害者早已十分可耻地硬了。

他的手抚摸过那算不上纤细的腰肢上浅浅的凹陷，指甲嵌进那层薄薄的软肉里，使了点力气全部顶入又全数抽出，除去还咬在嘴里的袖子，警察已经全然放弃了反抗，一点点地摊平任他摆弄，只是双腿还顺应本能地蜷缩着，大腿上的软肉没什么力气地贴在他腰上，只在偶尔碾过特殊部位时绷紧。于是小沐木顺势把他一条腿捞起来——腿弯里早已是汗津津湿漉漉一片——以便更顺利地对着那处敏感发力，就连粗重布料也关不住的抽噎一声比一声高地漏出来，又随着抽插的加快而乱了节奏，包裹着他的绵软肉穴颤抖着绞紧，哼哼阿意料之中地射  
在了他身上，远比眼泪要更浓，更烫。

直到他也借着高潮后软成热汤沃雪的身体发泄出来，才小心翼翼地伸手去试探小警察的脸。泪痕已经干了，放开自己的袖口之后小警察报复性地咬了一口他的手指——是真刀真枪的咬，刺痛让沐木险些惊呼出声。

“哥哥自己爽到了就欺负妹妹。”

不过疼归疼，皮倒是一点儿没破，毕竟兔子的牙可比不上狐狸的。


End file.
